


Blind Spot

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [64]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Sexual Assault, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Scott turns 21, he and his father go out for a beer and talk.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Higher Ground  
Title: Blind Spot  
Characters: Scott Barringer, Martin Barringer  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: R. Trigger Warnings: Mentions of sexual assault, Mentions of sex with a minor, Mentions of statuary rape.  
Summary: When Scott turns 21, he and his father go out for a beer and talk.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Michael Braverman and Matthew Hastings own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Bottle

PUtP # 64: Blind Spot

Scott sat on a barstool and waited for his father. After everything at Horizon and everything with Elaine came out, he and his father had taken time apart.

He’d lived with his mother until he turned 18. His relationship with his father had been strained for years.

Now, 3 years later, they were building their relationship again. There were still things that needed to be said.

When his father walked up, he got up and they hugged. They got a private table. “There’s something we need to talk about,” Scott said.

Martin said, “I’m sorry I had such a blind spot to what Elaine did to you. I thought I loved her. I figured your drinking and drug habit was because of the divorce.”

Scott peeled the label on his bottle. “I was angry. You married Elaine right after the divorce. When she moved in, she started doing things to me. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen. So, I started using.”

Martin said, “I’m sorry you went through that and I wasn’t there for you.”

They spent more time talking. Once they finished, they promised to keep in touch and keep rebuilding their relationship.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
